Woodcutting
'1.0 - Introdcution.' Woodcutting is one of the most recognizable skills of HydraScape due to the fact that there are trees scattered all over HydraScape. It is an ideal skill to start if you wish to gain some decent money at lower levels. Woodcutting is also a very profitable skill. However, you will have to get a high Woodcutting level to start earning some decent money; with some dedication, you could be earning millions. Other uses for Woodcutting are Firemaking and Fletching. With Firemaking, you burn the logs. They are wasted, but you gain experience for it, as well as levels. In Fletching, you can use normal logs to make Arrow shafts, and all other logs are limited to making various items that can assist you in Ranged, as well. '2.0 - Basics.' You start out with a Bronze hatchet and you click on a tree. You will then swing at the tree until you gain the logs, and then the tree will disappear. As you gain higher levels, you will level up and be able to cut up to Oak, Willow, and Yew Trees. Also, you will swing multiple times at the tree, and gain multiple logs before the tree disappears. This is different than the Trees, which will go down after one swing. There are twelve logs. Normal, Oak, Willow, Achey, Eucalyptus, Maple, Teak, Mahogany, Arctic Pine, Yew and Magic. '3.0 - Levels & Requirements.' There are many hatchets you can use to cut logs. The better the hatchet, the easier it will be to chop trees and get logs faster; however, different hatchets have different level requirements. '4.0 - Training Methodes & Locations.' ' Level 1-35' Level 1 is the starting point for all great woodcutters. At this level, you can cut Normal, Dead, and Evergreen trees. Players can use the Logs they obtain from such trees to fletch Arrow shafts. A good spot to train for non-members is by the Draynor Manor with the forest of Dead trees. At level 15, you can chop Oak trees. However, these can be a little slow, so if you stay around the same general area of Draynor Woods, you can rotate between Dead trees and Oak trees. An alternate place to cut Oaks is just south of the Grand Exchange, and few players rarely cut here. At level 25, you should now be able to chop Oaks fast enough; continue chopping just north of Draynor Village. At level 30, you can chop Willow trees, but continue with Oaks until around level 35. Doing this will allow you to chop Willow trees faster. For now, continue with either Oak trees or Normal trees. Level 36-60 ' ''From level 36, you should be able to chop Willow trees fast enough. The best place to chop and bank your Willow logs is Draynor Village, just south of the bank. Other good spots include south of Rimmington, around Port Sarim, and beside the Champions' Guild. Unfortunately, these spots are second-rate areas, due to the fact that there are no nearby banks. If you are dropping or burning your logs as you go, these places are never crowded, so are far better than Draynor Village. There are also large amounts of Willow trees located by the Lady of the Lake in Taverley. Once again, there is no bank handy for banking logs, so this spot is better for people burning or dropping them. At level 45 you can cut Maple trees. Maples don't give quite as good experience as Willows, but if you are cutting for money, Fletching, or Firemaking, then these will give a bonus over Willows in that they give more experience when fletched or burned, and sell for more. There are also several trees scattered elsewhere around Seers' Village, if you don't mind running around a bit. '' You can continue with cutting Willow trees until Yews, or you can swap over to Maple trees. If you are only chopping for Woodcutting experience, you should stick with Willows; however, Teaks have proved to produce great experience, but are usually dropped. Before the Sawmill came out, Teaks used provide some of the greatest experience possible.'' '''Level 61-75 At level 60, you can now chop Yew trees. Trying to do so at this level, though, is nearly pointless. The only reason one would bother doing this is if they are after money. There are some locations where players can chop Yews easily: Edgeville, north of the Varrock Castle, south of Falador, and north-east of Rimmington. These are also less crowded, but more out-of-the-way locations: North-east of Port Sarim, east of Draynor Village, east of Varrock, and in the Lumbridge Churchyard. You have a few more options for chopping Yew trees, namely the very popular grove of trees at Catherby, and the three churchyard trees in Seers' Village. There are some other less-crowded spots as well, including several Yew trees in the Tree Gnome Stronghold and Zanaris. Perhaps one of the better options, Yew trees are present in the Tree Gnome Stronghold, underneath the central bank. There are a total of 3 Yew trees; on top of that, there is a Farming allotment where trees may be planted. With a Farming level of 60, a player may plant a Yew tree at this spot, allowing them to chop 4 Yew trees in that area. The main advantage is that it is extremely close to a bank, as it's literally on top of the trees. However, the Yew seeds are a little expensive at times, but well worth it if you plan on cutting there often. '' *''New players: If you are only after money, you can begin chopping Yew trees. Otherwise, stick with Willow trees if you are after experience. At level 70, cutting Yews picks up a bit, although not enough to outrun Willows in experience-per-hour. *''Experience Players: Once again, if you are only after money, you can start chopping Yew trees now. However, it's advisable to continue to train on Teak trees until at least level 75, which is the earliest time where you can chop Yew trees easily. Nonetheless, Teak trees are still some of the best experience. '' 'Level 76-99 ' You are an expert at Woodcutting at this point. You can chop nearly every log in the game, and you can do it well. You should know the best places to chop whatever it is you are after, but we'll cover some good magic tree locations all-the-same. ''At level 75, you can chop Magic trees. Magic trees are still very slow. The Magic tree areas often have a few people there at a time, so you also have to put up with that if you decide to chop them for money. You would be better off chopping Yews until at least level 85 before you begin trying to chop Magic trees. The best places to cut them are south-west of Lletya, south of Seers' Village (near the Legends' Guild), outside Thormac the Sorcerer's Tower, around the Tree Gnome Stronghold, and at the Mage Training Arena. '' ''Stick with Yew trees until at least level 85, which is the earliest chopping Magic trees becomes a speedy option. '' 5.0 - Random Events There is currently one Random Events that can occur during Woodcutting. The Woodcutting random event is a bird's nest, which will occasionally fall from a tree and onto the ground while you woodcut. Search the nest to find a ring, tree seed, or a bird egg. Generally, the lower level trees that you cut (Oak, Willow), the higher the chance of finding a bird's nest. The three main eggs are green, red, and blue, symbolising the colors of the three Gods: Guthix, Zamorak, and Saradomin. On a very rare occasion, a Raven egg will be in the nest. Also note that the bird's nest can be crushed by using a pestle and mortar with it. These are used in making potions through Herblore. 6.0 - Growing Trees With the addition of the Farming skill, players are now able to grow their own trees to cut. There are five locations where a player can grow a tree. You can grow Oak, Willow, Maple, Yew, and Magic trees in these spots, which are located in Lumbridge, Falador Park, Taverley, Varrock, and Tree Gnome Stronghold. You get normal Woodcutting experience for cutting the trees you have grown. See the Farming guide for more information on growing trees.